It is well known for a large table, such as a conference room table or a counter to be supported by one or more pedestals, which may contain storage space. It has recently become common for conference tables to be provided with outlets for electrical power and electronic data, and interfaces for audio-visual equipment, to be provided in the top surface of a conference table, and for wired connections to such outlets to be fed up and down through a pedestal supporting the table. That arrangement has an advantage aesthetically in that the wiring and any stored equipment are hidden from view, and functionally that the wiring and equipment are protected from the feet of users of the room, and the users are protected from bumping into the equipment or being tripped by the wiring.
However, with conventional pedestals, access to equipment within the pedestal can be difficult, especially when the pedestal is under a large tabletop that overhangs in all directions.
There is therefore a need for a pedestal with better access to internally mounted electronics.